fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Book Locations
This page details the Rare Book Locations needed for the quest The Pen is Mightier.... Locations of Books City of Aurora Rare Book #1 *Name: [[The Amazing Exploits of Baron Barnaby Beadle|'The Amazing Exploits of Baron Barnaby Beadle']] *Location: Climb the large stone stairs to the temple in Aurora and approach the altar inside. The book is on the right-hand side of the altar, near some candles. Rare Book #2 *Name:' The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol 1: Hang Gliders' *Location: This book is sitting on the edge of a wall shrine near an arch. Follow the path away from the shrine and turn right at the first path. You will see the wall shrine immediately, and it is right near a Gnome. The Wanderer's Retreat house can be seen further on. You can fast travel to the Wanderer's Retreat to save some time and effort. Facing the Wanderer's Retreat turn left and head up the hill a short way you will see a wall shrine on your left and hear the gnome talking. If you make it to the top of the hill you've gone too far. Bowerstone Castle Rare Book #3 *Name: [[Alchemy and Immortality|'Alchemy and Immortality']] *Location: Inside of the castle, head upstairs and turn left until you reach the master bedroom. In the small adjoining room to the right, the book can be found on one of the children's beds. Bowerstone Industrial Rare Book #4 *Name: [[Famous Killers: Terence Posture|'Famous Killers: Terence Posture']] *Location: You will find this book on a table near the piano inside the The Riveter's Rest pub. Bowerstone Market Rare Book #5 *Name: [[The Tyranny of Tyrants|'The Tyranny of Tyrants']] *Location: You will find this book when you enter the The Cock in the Crown pub in the center of the market area. Go up the stairs and follow the balcony around to the table and chairs near the window. Rare Book #6 *Name: [[The Grasping Avarice of Kings and their Lackeys|'The Grasping Avarice of Kings and their Lackeys']] *Location: In the game map, zoom to Bowerstone Market and locate The Dollhouse on the left-hand side of the southernmost cluster of homes (just outside the city wall, going towards Millfields). Go up the steps to the upstairs entrance; the book is located on a bed in the corner of the room. Bowerstone Old Quarter Rare Book #7 *Name: [[Dangerous Things: Industrial Machinery|'Dangerous Things: Industrial Machinery']] *Location: You will find this book at the base of the statue of a man with a telescope in the park where the road curves up the hill. Brightwall Village Rare Book #8 *Name: [[Famous Kings of History: Markus Ivy|'Famous Kings of History: Markus Ivy']] *Location: Travel to Brightwall's Ye Quill & Quandry pub. The book is upstairs, located on the bedside table of a small room. Rare Book #9 *Name: [[Attack of the Killer Puffins|'Attack of the Killer Puffins']] *Location: Travel to Fabulous Furnishings, the furniture shop on the top right hand side of the map. Walk left, along the perimeter of the building. The book is on the back side of the shop, perched on top of a windowsill. Rare Book #10 *Name: [[The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol. 2: Ovens|'The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol. 2: Ovens']] *Location: The book is located atop the upstairs railing inside Two-Knock House, which can be found near Brightwall Academy. Cesspools (Bowerstone Industrial) Rare Book #11 *Name: [[Dangerous Things: Gunpowder|'Dangerous Things: Gunpowder']] *Location: This book is located in the "Cesspools" sub-region of Bowerstone Industrial. Fast travel to the Wooble-Fuddlebuck-Glimborg Mansion (located opposite the orphanage) and enter the Cesspools via the trap door on the ground floor. (Note, prior to the Revolution, the trap door is locked/inaccessible unless you have already accepted the key as part of the Kidnapped side quest.) Walk through the hallway into the main area; the book is located atop a wooden table on the left-hand side, near the back end of the room. Chillbreath Caverns (Mistpeak Valley) Rare Book #12 *Name: [[Famous Killers: Xavier Smedley|'Famous Killers: Xavier Smedley']] *Location: Find the Chillbreath Caverns entrance nearest the monorail station (it is also the same cavern where you go to find "The Book of Mysteries") and go down the path to where you begin to see the overhead wooden supports. Find the frozen creek between the rocks on the right and follow the ice around to a stack of crates near a bedroll. The book can be found here, either resting on a crate or hovering in midair. (Due to a bug, the game sometimes fails to render the crate, making it appear "invisible.") Dankwater Cavern (Millfields) Rare Book #13 *Name: [[Liver of Darkness|'Liver of Darkness']] *Location: Dankwater Cavern becomes available during "Hobnobbing With Hobbes". After completing that side quest, return to the area where you left Dans Mourir and enter the water. Head left, swimming all the way back towards the cave entrance, until you reach the underside of the cliff where you first entered the cavern. The book is located here, on top of an old wooden table. This Quest is only available after completing the game, so skip it if you have not finished it yet and come back later. Driftwood Rare Book #14 *Name: [[Dangerous Things: Stargazing In Remote Areas|'Dangerous Things: Stargazing In Remote Areas']] *Location: In the game map, zoom to Driftwood and locate "Giftwood", a turquoise caravan on the small island to the far left. Directly below Giftwood is the entrance to a mine, which is where you will find the book. Head inside and look for the book, which is sitting on a crate on the left-hand side (or right, if you came in from the beach) of the mine. **You must have completed the second stage of Driftwood for the mine to appear. Sometimes, the mine and other updates for the second stage will not appear, even after obtaining the Driftwood achievement. This makes the book impossible to retrieve. Dweller Camp Rare Book #15 *Name: [[Famous Kings of History: King Cedric|'Famous Kings of History: King Cedric']] *Location: Locate the "Wimpet's Sniffle" caravan on the Dweller Camp portion of the map. (Upper right-hand side, on top of a hill at the end of a long trail/path, past the hot springs.) The book is located on a table inside. Millfields Rare Book #16 *Name: [[AdventureQuest: A Select Your Own Endeavour Book|'AdventureQuest: A Select Your Own Endeavour Book']] *Location: This book is located in Millfields, but the easiest way to find it is to visit Mourningwood and accept the Bored to Death quest, which will direct you to the exact location of the book. Shortly after you acquire the Normanomicon, you will encounter a group of Hollow Men. The "leader" of this attack will emerge from a small nearby crypt. The book is located within this crypt. *Location (alternate route): Go to the end of the bridge that connects the center island/gazebo with the mainland and turn right. Follow the road along the shore and you'll cross another bridge. Follow the road a little ways more until you encounter a light in the middle of a three-way crossroads. Turn left to go up the hill and you should encounter a small stone fence surrounding an empty circular-looking area with a light pole on the right-hand side of the entrance. Follow the stone fence on the outside and you should go up a hill and find the graveyard. The book is inside the crypt behind the large tree. Mistpeak Valley Rare Book #17 *Name: [[How to be a Crack Shot|'How to be a Crack Shot']] *Location: Just outside of the Mistpeak Monorail Station is a ticket booth; the book can be found on the counter inside, near the cash register. Mourningwood Rare Book #18 *Name: [[The Mibbs-Spagmo Theory of Gluttony|'The Mibbs-Spagmo Theory of Gluttony']] *Location: Fast travel to Organic Ink (tattooist) shop, It is on one of the crates (slightly under) the base of the shop near the giant wooden platform. Ossuary (Mourningwood) Rare Book #19 *Name: [[Famous Kings of History: Old King Oswald|'Famous Kings of History: Old King Oswald']] *Location: In the Mourningwood Ossuary, (where you deal with Max and Sam after their party) walk just past the golden door (on your left) to find the book on the side railing of the last balcony (to your right). (NOTE: To gain entry you must have completed or started the quest Gone But Not Forgotten) Reaver’s Manor (Millfields) Rare Book #20 *Name: [[Dangerous Things: Lightning|'Dangerous Things: Lightning']] *Location: When you enter the manor go to the room to the left of the stairs and the book will be on the table near the windows. You will likely run across it during Reaver’s Unmentionables or en route to the The Wheel of Misfortune quest. Reliquary (Brightwall Village) Rare Book #21 *Name: [[How to be a Master Swordsman|'How to be a Master Swordsman']] *Location: Enter the Reliquary via the stairs in Brightwall Academy. Walk down the stairs into the library and enter the corridor to the right. About halfway down the corridor, the book can be found on a stand, against the wall, amidst the old bookshelves. Rare Book #22 *Name: [[Famous Killers: Carl Tendency|'Famous Killers: Carl Tendency']] *Location: Accepting the quests An Ancient Key, Missing Child and Special Delivery will grant you access to a previously inaccessible (locked) area of the Reliquary. Enter and look for the book to be sitting on a stand in the corner of the room. Sandfall Palace (Shifting Sands) Rare Book #23 *Name: [[Dangerous Things: Ladders|'Dangerous Things: Ladders']] *Location: Cross the bridge over the first section of water and take the small flight of stairs on your immediate right. The book is located on the left hand side railing, near some trees on the small beach. Silverpines Rare Book #24 *Name: [[The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol. 3: Boxing|'The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol. 3: Boxing']] *Location: Fast travel to Finkelhouse Farm, the first cabin in the small circle of homes found near the center of the forest. Walk to your right, around the cabin, and find the book on top of the nearby crates. Sunset House Rare Book #25 *Name: [[The Extraordinary Homunculus of Baron von Orfen|'The Extraordinary Homunculus of Baron von Orfen']] *Location: Locate the gazebo in the wooded area between the Demon Door and Sunset House. The book is sitting on a park bench directly behind the gazebo. Quest only Books These books are given as quests by the librarian: The Book of Mysteries *After returning 5 books *At the Chillbreath Caverns mercenary fort/camp across the frozen pond. Go to the very end of the path, up the ramp and across the bridge and you will find it on the table. (The same cavern entrance that has the 15 silver keys chest in it, closest to Brightwall) The Invocation of the Watchers *After returning 11 books (total) *Fast travel to Bowerstone Old Quarter and follow the trail to the left. Go through a hatch to reach a room with exhibits from the history of the Fable series. There is a flit switch you must activate which animates the statues of three hobbes. *Once the flit switch is in place two bookcases will open allowing you to get the book. The Pangs of Sunset *After returning 17 books (total) *Location: Mourningwood *Fast travel to the Fort in Mourningwood and head to the cemetery where you met up with Sam in the quest "Gone But Not Forgotten" (the path to the entrance of the Ossuary). The book is located at the dig spot in-between the first two trees. * small tree, one big tree Reaver on Reaver *After returning 23 books (total) *Location: Dig spot in the Shifting Sands *Fast travel to Shifting Sands and follow the glowing trail which runs through the fort. At the exit of the fort, turn right and run until you find a spot with books, a crate and a shovel. The Dig Spot is located there. The Book of Doom *After returning 29 books (total) *Location: The final book in "The Pen is Mightier..." is located in the (previously inaccessible) Reliquary Catacombs. You will need to find and donate all 29 books before Samuel gives you the "Catacomb Key". *Once you accept the quest, go behind the front desk and head down the steps. Turn right and head through the door and into the room with the suits of armor. Go straight and down another set of steps into the Reliquary. Go straight and at the doorway, turn right, then head down two flights of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, make a right and open the door. Head straight, turn left at the doorway and go down the steps. At the bottom of the steps, turn left and open the door. Once the door is opened, make your way up the steps and turn right. There is a book on the pedestal next to the railing on your right. Grab the book and make your way back to Brightwall Academy. R Category:Books